supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Plankton5165/I have some really major news to tell you right now.
So, here is what I sent to the GoAnimate staff: Hi! I heard a YouTube user say she told him she talked to an agent woman who works with GoAnimate. She said she is migrating GoAnimate for Schools, but all the nonbusiness themes will be gone for a while, and will return in the Summer of 2016 via updates. That will never happen to them on the normal GoAnimate. I heard Mister C F say GoAnimate for Schools will migrate to HTML5, and abolish every bit of every nonbusiness theme forever, no exceptions. He also said free trials and GoPublish will be removed, and the other subscription prices will increase. He kept disrespecting opinions by also wanting people who are for the nonbusiness themes to be against them. Mister C F lied by saying he never disrespects opinions, and he also lied by saying other people would explain when they actually never did. He also said to users that they lied. I also heard another user say Mister C F was right about the HTML5 switch for GoAnimate for Schools. When I said the nonbusiness themes deserve the future more than the business themes, Mister C F said the business themes deserve them more. I continue to believe the nonbusiness themes deserve the future more. The nonbusiness themes already have a lot of options, while in the business themes, you may miss out on something better, as you may not be able to see most of the options when making your character. Compared to the business themes, the nonbusiness themes give you a way better shot at making an epic character look. I guess it’s fine if the business themes and their assets stick around for professional users and as assist character designs, but you need the nonbusiness themes. Let’s say you only have the business themes without exceptions, free trials and GoPublish are gone, the other subscription prices are higher, and GoAnimate still goes very, very strong. I think that would be disastrous for the Internet and absurd, and that would be taking the greedy way out. Mister C F said we would have to look forward to that, but that is absurd. It does not matter if videos can be viewed on devices other than computers from GoAnimate, nor does it matter if the downloads are faster and better, character design is still a major problem. Character design is more major than anything else in GoAnimate. You said you had to make some tough calls with the removal of the nonbusiness themes and you said you were sad to see them go. At the moment, they remain in GoAnimate for Schools. I would highly appreciate it if you tell me ASAP what is about to happen to the nonbusiness themes in GoAnimate for Schools. Now, are you ready for what GoAnimate staff member Jessica Gongora sent? Here it is: Hi there, Thanks for reaching out. Yes, I'm afraid the older themes will be removed from G4S later on this year due to incompatibility with the new system. Although HTML5 brings an end to some of the older GoAnimate themes, it also allows us to bring new improvements in the future. Download speeds are already much faster, hundreds of new actions have been added, and by the end of this year GoAnimate and G4S will operate and play on iOS devices. If you haven't already, you can read more about the HTML5 changes here: http://gnmt.co/1JXK1Hv. If you have questions don't hesitate to contact me. Best, Adriana GoAnimate Help Center https://support.goanimate.com/hc/en-us P: 888-360-9639 Mon-Fri 6am - 5:30pm PST And unfortunately, that means the non business themes will be abolished on G4S, are not to come back EVER and will NEVER be. They removed the older themes off the original site, then they threatened to sue HoverAnimation, now they vow to remove the older themes off G4S. If you want to try to bring them back, go ahead, but you will get sued and lose the lawsuit. Changing the name, changing the look, and making a private community will not protect you, nor does it matter if you charge for your service or not. It turns out that all of the things that are wrong with all sites in the term of GoAnimate will become permanent and they will worsen and worsen even more and keep worsening. Also, all of the things that could make GoAnimate a strong site will be gone forever. As for the business themes, the nonbusiness themes deserve the future more than the nonbusiness themes. There is no way GoAnimate will make the 2020s, at least without the nonbusiness themes, especially with the series of ABCDEFGH around. It will not help, it's corrupt. It will not make the 2020s without the nonbusiness themes, that's absurd. It does not matter if it's fast or not, the ratings for the Business Friendly and Whiteboard Animation themes will still be terrible, as the speeds will not do anything to assets or anything. Listen up, what GoAnimate wants to do is make a mask. Something's gonna need to take the mask off GoAnimate, and if you and thousands, maybe millions of people play the game of ABCDEFGH, ABCDEFGH will be most likely to do it. Let me be clear: a gamer that isn't for ABCDEFGH is a gamer against Pokémon, Super Smash Bros., everything like that! A gamer that isn't for ABCDEFGH is a gamer that is for the characters on the worst character list! If you are truly committed to denying GoAnimate survival to the decade of the 2020s, then gamers and of course, GoAnimate users, at least who liked the nonbusiness themes, need to start the game of ABCDEFGH. ABCDEFGH is new and free, and nobody seems to be playing it. That is absurd. There is no way GoAnimate will commit such a traitorous act and get away with it. And don't just play the game, but also recommend it to not just people you know personally, but other users you see on the Internet you would figure would end up liking ABCDEFGH even more than any kind of media. Category:Blog posts